Aerial drones or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) have become more popular in recent years due to the reduction in component cost and increase in interest. Manufacturing and miniaturization continue to advance drone technology and produce smaller, lighter drones with more capabilities. Several military and civil applications have been developed, including reconnaissance, border patrolling, crop surveying, filmmaking, search and rescue operations, and parcel delivery.